tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - United States, Round 13
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 2 Oct 2011 - 11 Dec 2012 Changes this round View the complete list of all US Updates or Sweden Updates Updated November 5th, 2011 *Fixed a bug relating to salaries paid to fired employees while the salary account is underfunded. *Started optimizing code to help prevent server lag in the future. *Removed the banner ads for non gold members. *Removed all references to those ads from the settings and gm benefits pages. *Removed the non-functional offerpal section from the gm payments page. *Replaced Pete's company info with Omerta's and updated the Paypal links. Updated November 12th, 2011 *Fixed the display below the right side menu for number of players logged into TO. *Updated text regarding 'resetting your profile' for players using Facebook with no email address added to TO. *When creating a message for the forum; if non-gms accidentally post it during the 'server is busy' timeout, the message will now post instead of being lost. However, it will not post if you are logged out during that timeout. *Adjusted the TOP points section of the end-of-round emails so we can actually read it. *Found and replaced more instances of the ex-owner's company. *Made some code improvments to (hopefully) prevent the server becoming extremely laggy in the future. While not only annoying, a laggy server also causes bugs such as the transport ghost assignment bug and negative goods in warehouse bug which we hope will no longer be a problem in the future. Only time will tell. *Addressed a cross site scripting vulnerability. Updated December 3rd, 2011 *The Facebook news feed for starting a new company should now be working again. *Removed the record for "Most goods produced in one day" which hasn't worked in US for a while. It was also basically the same as "Total goods produced in one day". *Pushed MPOGD voting site to the bottom of the list since TO has already won there earlier in the year and won't be eligible to win again until next year. *Made an adjustment to the voting code to better track voting rewards to prevent multiple votes for the same reward. Updated December 10th, 2011 *Fixed a transport bug that could allow a second assignment to be added to newly purchased vehicles if a player chooses a new destination before initial fueling is complete. *Fixed 6 different secretary messages with typos or malformed links to the Wiki. *Fixed a bug with Facebook login which caused an infinite loop after the round ends. *When players try to login after a round ends, it is now made clear that logins are temporarily closed. No more "wrong user name or password" error when it clearly is not true. *Adjusted the password input boxes to have the same character number limit. Previously players could register with a 20 character password but were limited to using 10 characters to login. *Changes to the staff "approve logo" link to show us when there is a logo waiting for approval. Previously it was just a boring link that staff had to remember to check on a regular basis. *Removed the "TO Academy" link from the Help pages since the website is no longer available. Records this round Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category: Game history